Destiny’s Prerogative
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: As if fighting Demons and traveling back and forth between times wasn’t problematic enough, Kagome has found herself in a time different than that of her own or Inuyasha’s, thanks in part to the well, and mostly the now complete Shikon Jewel.FullSummInsi
1. A Chance Encounter

**Destiny's Prerogative**

**Summary: As if fighting Demons and traveling back and forth between times wasn't problematic enough, Kagome has found herself in a time different than that of her own or Inuyasha's, thanks in part to the well, and mostly the now complete Shikon Jewel. To make her life even more annoying, Kilala and Shippou are stuck with her and upon her arrival, she is attacked by...a centipede AGAIN!**

**Anime/Manga: Tegami Bachi (Letter Bee)/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Zazie**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Angst**

**Rated: M**

**If you don't know that series and are interested, you can find the episodes on AnimeFreak (dot) Tv (search under Letter Bee), or you can read the manga on onemanga (dot) com.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi or InuYasha. The characters belong solely to their respectful creators.**

**Claimer: I do however own this plot AND the poem below. It's called 'Let Me Rise'.**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Chance Encounter**

**-x-x-x-**

_Let me rise at first glance of sun,_

_And with bright light,_

_I shall shine._

_Let me guide with a strong body,_

_And with firm hands,_

_I shall take yours._

_Let me fall with reason,_

_And with strong sense,_

_I shall rise again._

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

'_With strong sense, I shall rise again...damn it.'_ I held tightly to the rocky ledge of a cliff. The jagged stones had started cutting into my hand, the only one holding me up still. Why, do you ask, am I only holding on with one arm...? Simple my dear friend; I had a broken arm! _'This wouldn't be nearly so bad...if it weren't for the arm!' _I pulled myself up as much as possible until I could see over the ledge. Another question you may have is why I am hanging from a ledge with a broken arm in the first place. That to is simple. A forty foot armored bug wanted a word with me. See...simple. It wanted a word with me, I didn't want to talk, it broke my arm with a clawed something or other and knocked me back so far that I am now dangling from a cliff.

"KILALA!" The two-tailed fire neko was dodging claws with Shippou hanging onto her fur for dear life. Having long since changed into her larger form. The cat turned and jumped away from the bug before flying to my side and allowing me the chance to climb onto her back. Shippou clung tightly to me and I glanced down. _'I can't give up,'_

I looked around for my bow; it had been knocked from my hands when the oversized bug hit me. I saw it behind the bug and for a second I wondered if I had pissed some deity off that this was all happening to me again. I mean, this was a centipede bug the size of a skyscraper...what is it with me and centipedes!? I saw my chance and grabbed hold of my bow before Kilala took me higher into the sky.

"...There!" I pointed to a pink spot shining from a top the bugs' skull.

"Shippou, hold the bow for me!" I pointed my arrow; I only had two left since the others had fallen down the cliff when I went over.

I would have shot it had a black panther with a wild mane not gotten in my way. "DAMN IT, MOVE!" I shouted to the wild black cat. It glanced up in surprise no doubt and jumped out of my way. With no more obstacles, I let my Miko energy flow through the arrow and to the tip. "RELEASE IT SHIPPOU!"

He did as told and we watched the arrow fly before puncturing the skull of the bug. I don't think I'd ever been more surprised than I was now. The bug blew up into sparkling and shining lights of...nothing. Yet it was still beautiful. The armor, this entire time, it was empty.

"Hey!"

Kagome wearily looked down and saw a boy standing on the cliff where she had moments ago been hanging from. The panther was next to him, nudging him in the leg and asking for attention. I would have commented on how odd it was for a boy no older than her to have a fully trained panther for a pet...but then, who was I to say anything. My own pet wasn't the normal house cat but rather a fire breathing, two tailed, flying demon cat; I have no room to speak.

"...Kilala, land. I need his help finding a place to stay."

The cat nodded and landed. Carefully, I dismounted and she returned to her false form before jumping to my left shoulder, so not to harm my right arm. Shippou hid behind my leg, looking carefully from the boy to the panther, which, now that I looked at it, looked more like a large cat, than a deadly panther. He stared at Kilala and Shippou curiously, but said nothing of his thoughts. "Could you please tell me where I am..."

He looked confused, but nodded none the less. Pulling a map out, he pointed to a spot that looked to be about right outside the second of three rings. "...uh...okay, and that's where?"

"...You are on the outside of Yuusari, and are currently in the Yodaka outskirts." He said blandly. "...you are a Bee?"

"A what; Bee? Like a buzzing bumble bee?"

He glared at me and I just noticed his charcoal grey cat like eyes. They were...beautiful. Shit! _'I can't think like that, though it wasn't inappropriate, they really are beautiful...but STILL!'_ I didn't realize I was blushing but he obviously did, sense now he was smirking.

"Like what you see?"

"Hmm? I don't see much?" Okay, I had NOT meant for that to sound so insulting! I mentally kicked myself when his eyes turned hard again. "I didn't mean it like that. But you are covered head to toe in clothes, so really, there isn't much to see. But you do have really pretty eyes." I smiled and thought about how corny that sounded, but how true it was.

HA! It was his turn to blush!

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kagome." I would have held my hand out to shake his...but one arm was broken, so no hand for that one, and my arm that wasn't broken, had an injured hand that was covered in blood.

"Zazie, this is my Dingo, Wasiolka."

"Dingo...? I thought she was a panther, not a dog..."

"..."

I saw him withhold the face palm and knew that I was off by a lot.

"She is a Large Black Cat, and a Dingo is a partner. It's a term that letter Bee's use."

"You used that word again...what is a Bee?"

"You really don't know?"

I frowned, "Would I be asking if I did? Look, I'm not from around here."

"Yeah, I figured," He looked pointedly to her skirt and she resisted the urge to role her eyes. "Despite not being from around here, you should still know what Letter Bee's are."

"Is that a type of disease?" I asked blandly, hoping he would catch onto my impatience. Normally I wasn't in this kind of mood, but I was still bleeding buckets here and I ached all over. He obviously wasn't a gentleman, or else he would have already offered to help her. Not like she was hiding her injuries him.

"A Bee is a deliverer."

"Why did you think I was one?"

"Bee's are the only ones capable of killing Gaichuu."

"...Bless you?"

His eyes widened and this time he brought his hand up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Damn, you are giving me a headache."

"You would understand better if I told you the truth, but I won't." I smiled playfully, trying to ignore the throb in my arm.

"...right, look, a Gaichuu is an armored bug with nothing but emptiness beneath its armor. It feeds on the Heart of people. If you have a strong Heart, it will no doubt come to you."

"I see..." I couldn't help the sigh, _'That's another way of saying, people like me are screwed.'_

"Momma, does that mean more will come after us?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm probably a delicacy for them." I glanced to Shippou before something struck me. "I forgot to introduce these two. This is Kilala," I pointed to my shoulder where the demon cat sat cutely. "And this is my son, Shippou."

His eyes widened, "You are how old?"

I smiled, "Sixteen, no doubt, the same age as you...maybe a little older; Shippou is my adopted son though. I didn't birth him."

Zazie nodded.

"Momma, your hand is still bleeding."

I looked at my hand. Once more I looked around, "Did you see a yellow bag anywhere?" I asked Zazie.

"Ah, Wasiolka."

Apparently, nothing else was needed, the 'Dingo' took off in a random direction and I turned to Zazie. He sat down and I couldn't help but realize we were still on a high ledge. _"Better than hanging from it I guess."_ I had said this to myself, but he'd heard.

"So where are you heading?"

"Central Yuusari."

"Where?"

"..." He pulled the map out once more and pointed to a spot on the second ring, "Central Yuusari."

"Okay, sure. Take me with you."

He stared flabbergasted, "Can't,"

"Why not?!"

"Because, you need a crossing pass."

"We will see about that. Then I'll just follow you."

He stared at me and would have said something, but I stopped him as Wasiolka came back with my yellow bag. "Zazie, I really have no idea about where I am, or what is in this world. Try and understand, I'm _not_ from around here. I hate having to tell stories repetitively, so I'd prefer to wait and talk with someone with a high ranking or a little more power than you."

He really knew how to glare.

"Again, not meant as an insult, but if you can't even help me pass into Yuusari...I believe you called it...then you aren't someone who can help me." I smiled to the cat and took my bag. Grabbing the first aid kit from inside the bag, I pulled it out only for it to be taken from me.

"I can't help you cross Bifrost, but I can help you wrap your injuries at least."

"...thank you, Zazie."

He nodded and began cleaning my wounded hand. I couldn't help but stare at his face the entire time. He had already pulled me down so that I was sitting, which was painful for my butt, but what could I do?

Oh, you guys must be wondering how I got here...let's rewind a bit.

**-x-x-x-**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**3rd Person P.O.V**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome walked ahead of Inuyasha and Sango. Shippou and Kilala were with her as she stopped at the edge. "Kagome..." Sango's sad voice carried to her, she turned and gave a sad smile._

_Miroku had lost his life when Naraku attempted to take them out with him. He had enlarged the wind tunnel and immediately, he pushed Sango away from him. Inuyasha had to grab hold of her to keep her from getting to close until the area around him settled down again._

"_Sango," She ran forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome._

_Sesshoumaru had arrived in time to help Inuyasha take Naraku down as they combined their attacks and aimed them at Naraku. I aimed my arrow and at the same time, our combined attacks had hit successfully._

"_Sango...you will be okay...right?"_

"_...Mm, I'll be...alright."_

"_Inuyasha will take care of you, and so will Sesshoumaru."_

"_I-I know."_

_Sango let go of her and Kagome made her way to the lip of the well. Already Sango had given her Kilala. Told her to take Kilala with her, to whatever future she would have. Shippou didn't have a choice, not that he'd cared. He was sad to leave Sango and Inuyasha, hell, he was even sad to leave Sesshoumaru, but he wanted to go with Kagome and she had already told him that after the final battle, he would come home with her._

"_I should go now, Sango, Inuyasha...Take care."_

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped her from continuing and turned her around. He went to kiss her but she placed her hand in-between him and her._

"_No, Inuyasha. I saw you with Kikyou, and I heard what you two were saying about me. I won't let you make excuses this time. I can't live my life with you, knowing only half of your heart loves me. I will find someone to love; someone who will love me fully and completely."_

"_...Kagome..."_

_She smiled before jumping down the well._

'_Let me find someone, I just want to be happy...that's all I want...'_

_Her body seemed to stop in the well, highlighted in a light pink glow._

'_**Is that your wish, child?'**_

'_No...Midoriko...it is merely a dream.'_

'_**Even dreams come true, with the right guidance and a little faith, anything can happen.'**_

_Kagome watched as the blue light surrounding her shifted into a light violet before seconds passed and her feet touched the ground._

"_Momma?"_

"_It's...alright Shippou. We are just, taking a detour."_

"_To another time?"_

"_..." She chose not to answer, instead, she climbed out of the well and immediately attracted the attention of the villagers around her. They were staring at her as if she was a disease, so she took that as her cu]e and left; Kilala following close behind her. It was only four or possibly five miles away from the village when a large centipede __**thing**__ appeared out of the barren sands and rocks; throwing things in multiple directions too. She moved to get out of the way and pulled her bow from over her shoulder. She moved to grab an arrow when it whipped one of its arms out and took her by surprise. This caused her to drop the bow as she was thrown past the ledge. Her hands lashed out and took hold of the end rock. 'Shit...' She could hear the growling of Kilala and the yelling and crying out of her son._

**-x-x-x-**

**(End Flashback)**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

**-x-x-x-**

That's pretty much what happened. I was swept off my feet by a giant bug.

"Done."

I jumped at the sound of Zazie's voice and he raised a brow. His dark feline eyes once again captivated me as he watched me carefully. I fidgeted under his scrutinizing gaze. I felt like he was reading me. Did I have my life story written on my face, in my eyes or on my hands? No, but yet, this boy was seeing something, or maybe he was just staring at me without meaning. Did I have a reason to be nervous? No. Was I? Yes. Why? I had no earthly idea.

"Hey, I'm going now. If your following or not, it doesn't matter to me, but you better make up your mind."

I nodded and stood; that's when I realized he had also wrapped my broken arm in a make shift sling, and I hadn't felt it. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"Tch,"

I always meet these overly stubborn and arrogant guys, why is that. "Shippou, Kilala, stay above us in keep a look out for anything that might be potentially dangerous to us."

"Yes mama!" Shippou jumped up as Kilala changed forms and caught him on his back.

"You definitely could be a Bee."

"..." I turned away so that he didn't see the pink tinge that my cheeks had taken on. It was frustrating; letting people have this kind of effect on me. Well, I don't really care, it's not like he holds anything more over me than _he_ did. In fact, he probably couldn't do anything anyways.

I followed in relative silence and watched as an hour of peace passed before we reached a gate.

"Hey Signal,"

"This government is aware of all information regarding individuals that are permitted to cross the bridge." I looked to my lest to see a cloaked man with silver hair, and bandages wrapped over red scarred eyes that were sealed shut, a pipe in his hands. "I am the Gatekeeper Signal." He said softly. "The blue smoke from this black crystal pipe verifies those who come to cross, the bridge."

Zazie sighed, "I told you that you couldn't cross."

"I have verified the Letter Bee Zazie, age fifteen and his Dingo Wasiolka. I have also verified the Miko Midoriko, and Her Dingo and Child." I looked behind me to where Kilala stood with Shippou on her back.

"Midoriko?"

"..." I stared at the man with a frown, but chose to keep my mouth shut. _'I'm sure this will come back to haunt me...but...damn, I have to say something.'_ I walked up to the man behind the bars, "Gatekeeper...I'm sorry but, I'm not Midoriko."

"...oh?"

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi, but perhaps, what you see..." I pulled the complete Shikon from around my neck and held it up to the bars. "Is this." I clinked it against the bars a few times and he took it in his hand after following the sound.

"This is complicated...Zazie should take you to the Director. Be sure she gets there, a top priority. I can't verify her as Midoriko anymore."

"..." I sighed, but smiled, _'At least my conscience is cleared.'_ I took the necklace back and pulled it on, following Zazie through some doors and down some stairs until we came to a bride that was level with the surrounding ocean.

"Don't fall in; I'm not diving in to get you."

"...right." I followed down the walkway and made sure to keep an eye on Kilala and Shippou who flew above and ahead of me. "Kilala, come down here, we will walk from here on."

The fire neko responded by listening. I caught Shippou in my uninjured arm when he jumped and Kilala landed once more on my shoulder. I wasn't sure why, but the previous man's aura was on the other side as well, which was weird, everyone had their own unique aura. Take for instance cat boy Zazie, his was a dark, smooth shade of purple with wisps of lilac mixed in.

It took about thirty minutes to cross at the steady pace we had taken on, and when we got there, we were staring at the same person.

"Hey, Signales, I was told by Signal to take these three to the Director. Want to send word?"

"Already done."

Zazie nodded, "I figured as much." He put his arms behind his neck in a crossed position and waited for the blue smokes confirmation.

"I have verified the Letter Bee Zazie, and his Dingo Wasiolka. I've also verified the Kagome, and Her Dingo and Child."

I was surprised that messages passed so quickly between the twins.

"Please pass through."

I watched with interest as a large gate opened before us. Shippou stared in awe as they walked through to the town, "Momma, what is this place?"

"This..." I smiled, "Is Yuusari, right Zazie?"

He nodded from next to us. "A horse and cart is waiting for us if I―"

"ZAZIE!"

He let his hands fall from behind his head as he turned to me and pointed ahead. "That's Connor, he's a Letter Bee also, but he's also a big softie. His Dingo is a hound dog named Gus. He will be taking us to the Bee Hive."

"...of course..." I smiled, _'What was I expecting them to call their head quarters? Something normal would take away the fun.'_

I followed and Zazie introduced me to Connor, or Connor Kluff as the boy had introduced himself. I introduced Kilala and Shippou for the second time that day and climbed into the cart. Zazie sat up front with Connor, I was lying down with my head on Wasiolka's side, Shippou was up front between the two boys and Kilala was curled up by my tummy. I really wanted to just let sleep take me after the days events, but I couldn't do that, not just yet...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this new story. I had to write this crossover since I have become slightly obsessed with Tegami Bachi and Zazie. I will update soon, but please be patient. If you don't know that series and are interested, you can find the episodes on AnimeFreak (dot) Tv (search under Letter Bee), or you can read the manga on onemanga (dot) com. Please Read and Review Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. Mr Director, Please Let Go

**Destiny's Prerogative**

**Summary: As if fighting Demons and traveling back and forth between times wasn't problematic enough, Kagome has found herself in a time different than that of her own or Inuyasha's, thanks in part to the well, and mostly the now complete Shikon Jewel. To make her life even more annoying, Kilala and Shippou are stuck with her and upon her arrival, she is attacked by...a centipede AGAIN!**

**Anime/Manga: Tegami Bachi (Letter Bee)/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Zazie**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Angst**

**Rated: M**

**If you don't know that series and are interested, you can find the episodes on AnimeFreak (dot) Tv (search under Letter Bee), or you can read the manga on onemanga (dot) com.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tegami Bachi or InuYasha. The characters belong solely to their respectful creators.**

**Claimer: I do however own this plot AND the poem below. It's called 'Let Me Rise'.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Mr. Director, Please Let Go**

**-x-x-x-**

It was such a strange place, not odd or unimaginable, but different than what she was used to. None of the times she had traveled through...were anything like this. In fact, she was starting to think that the well had, rather than taking her to a different time, taken her to a different world all together, or maybe another dimension.

'_It wouldn't surprise me; all the strange things in life happen to me. Why? I don't know! But it is getting really annoying!' _Kagome was at this point just fuming on her side, waiting for the cart to stop. Wasiolka perked up a bit and that notified her that they were obviously there now. She sat up and realized that the majority of her clothes were torn and covered in blood. "...Damn it, I hate bugs."

"Hmn?" Zazie turned and took in the bloodied sight. "Connor, stop by my apartment."

"Huh? But we're―"

"Just do it," He said lazily.

"Right, right."

Kagome watched as Connor turned the cart a bit to the right and we headed off in another direction. Shippou fell forward at the sudden jerk of the horse and Zazie caught him by the tail.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you about this, but...you said he's your son?"

Connor choked on the muffin he was eating and looked behind him.

"Yes, that's right."

"...why does he have a tail?"

"Ask him, he's right next to you." Kagome said, looking off to the side as she watched the stone buildings pass her by.

"Same question kid," He said, placing him back on the bench between him and Connor.

"I'm a fox demon,"

"**..."**

"Uh...we-we're here." Connor said, slowing to a stop.

"Connor, sit here and wait, we will be right back."

Kagome took that as her cue to follow. Shippou jumped off the cart and walked close to Kagome and Kilala followed close behind the three.

It was a simple apartment; one room, kitchen, bathroom, and living quarters. Kagome followed as he led her to his bedroom and as soon as he opened the door, four kittens came scuttling out and around her feet. Kilala was tackled by an orange and white kitten with a green ribbon tied in a bow around it's neck. There were two black ones and one grey and white one. Kagome watched Kilala roll onto her back with the orange and white one on top. Both playing but Kilala was careful not to hurt the little kitten.

"Hm," Zazie walked into his room and she noted the small square that was cut out of the wooden back door that was connected to his room.

"You just let them in?"

"I don't mind,"

"You have a soft spot for kittens, hehe."

"Momma, look!" She turned to see the two black kittens playing tug-a-war with Shippou, the grey one was swatting playfully at his tail.

Kilala picked the orange kitten up by the scruff of the neck, despite being smaller, and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. She held her wrapped hand up and caught the kitten that Kilala dropped to her. It stung at the sudden pressure, but not enough that she dropped the animal. "He's so cute."

"..."

"What's his name?"

"Doesn't have one," He said, going to his closet and pulling out a pair of baggy beige pants and a white long sleeved shirt. "Here,"

"Thanks, but—"

"You can use the shower; there are towels in the pantry in the bathroom, rags too."

"...you know, for such a petulant boy, you sure are a sweetie when you want to be." Kagome left him blushing, the little kitten still in her hand with the clothes. She watched as Shippou opened the door for her before closing it behind them. He sat down and watched the remaining kittens play with Kilala as she tried to out run them. It wasn't hard for her, but she was going slowly on purpose so they could actually catch her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome relaxed as the more than warm water fell over her body. She had Shippou untie the makeshift sling and began the agonizingly slow process of healing. She had learned how to do so, but hadn't perfected it, she could do it it just took a long while. Already though, her hand's wounds were healed, just still aching.

_**~Mew~**_

She looked down where Shippou was washing the whining kitten. She smiled at the sight; it was nice to see Shippou smile. He hadn't since Miroku's death. She found it annoying that Shippou and Kilala were with her, but not because of their company. No, it was because they had already gone through so much, she just wanted them to have some peace and quiet for a while, but maybe a new adventure was what they needed; something to distract them...and her...from the people whom she lost.

"Momma, can you help me wash him?"

"Him...why don't you name him?"

"Bao!" Shippou said, not even a moments hesitation.

"Eh?"

"Bao, it means Precious Treasure."

"...alright, tell Zazie when we get out." She said, helping him clean the kitten as well as his own hair and body. When he was clean and the cat was washed of soap, he climbed out and dried off before redressing in his own clothes. They weren't a torn, bloody mess like hers, so he was fine. He dried the cat too, but when he finished, _Bao_, looked like a damp cat with spiky hair. She heard the door open and shut and knew that Shippou had gone out to the ever so helpful Zazie. Kagome flexed her fingers and winced, leaning against the wall for support, she tried her best not to scream at the sudden jolt of pain, instead let a hushed cry escape her lips.

After another ten minutes, she could move her arm, but the pain was still evident by the way her eyes were clenched shut. She climbed out and dried her hair and body with the towel. She pulled her undergarments back on and then the clothes Zazie had given her, which surprisingly fit her, though the pants were still baggy, but the white long sleeved shirt hugged her comfortably. She looked into the mirror and shook her head so that her hair had that wavy wet look.

Kagome grabbed her clothes and shoes, and then walked out, tossing the useless articles of fabric into the trash before pulling her socks and shoes on. "Thanks again Zazie."

"It's really no problem, ah, your...son named my cat."

"I'm aware. I told him to; everyone, everything, needs a name."

"...ready?" He asked, looking at her arm, "Or do you want me to wrap your arm again?"

"I'm fine, my arm should be healed within another few hours, but I can move it now. Don't expect me to do a handstand anytime soon though."

"Right," He and Shippou, who was sitting next to him on his bed, stood as Shippou placed the kitten down on the covers. The three left and followed Zazie back to the cart where Connor was sitting in a laid back position. "Hey Connor, wake up."'

Kagome smiled when he jumped to attention and took the reins of the cart. "Sorry to take so long,"

"No, you two were probably—"

"Choose carefully, what you say."

"...discussing something very important."

She laughed at the hard glare Zazie gave him.

"Tch,"

'_Every guy, I swear. Do I have a magnetic attraction for the overconfident and arrogant?!'_

"I see...she's wearing your clothes."

Zazie rammed his knuckles hard onto the top of Connor's head, making sure to rub them in a twisty motion that caused a wave of waterfall like tears to fall from his eyes.

"He let me borrow them; since I'm sure you noticed the tattered state my clothes had been in."

"Oh! Sorry about that. I was just joking. I knew he wouldn't try something on you. He acts hardhearted, but he really is a softie. I'm sure you saw his obsession." Connor said while we headed back in our previous direction.

"If you mean those adorable kitten's, I did. I take it Wasiolka is like there mother in a way, taking care of them. Or would you be the motherly figure, Zazie."

He was fuming, and she knew it. She didn't care though, he was just...adorable. "Humph,"

"I'm sorry, Zazie, I was just playing. They really are cute. I personally adore kittens and puppies. As long as they don't claw or bite me, I'm fine. Of course, none have done so to speak of, so I have no complaints."

"Momma,"

"Hm?"

"Sesshoumaru tried to bite you."

She blushed, "Actually, that was different. It was an offer I refused."

"He wanted you to mate with him."

"Ah...I'm aware of that."

**-x-x-x-**

_**(Flashback)**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Kagome walked close behind Sesshoumaru. It was the end of the final battle and Inuyasha had taken Sango back to the village. He wanted to get her help, since she had been badly wounded on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru had mentioned wanting a word with her and so she followed him._

"_Miko."_

"_Hm?"_

"_What do you feel for my foolish half-breed brother?"_

'_Well, there's a strange question to ask me.' She sighed, "I love him, but I cannot stay with him."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because despite the fact that I love him, he only partly loves me; I can't stay here, knowing that I will never be loved fully." Her eyes started filling with tears, the hurt it caused thinking about Inuyasha and her having a family, yet his heart always loving __**her**__..._

"_Then perhaps," He turned and took her hand. "Perhaps you could learn to love me."_

_She looked at him in surprise before a smile formed, "Sesshoumaru, you and I both know, you don't love me. You are only attracted by my power."_

"_Can this Sesshoumaru not learn to love you?" He asked, his eyes unwavering in there stare._

"_...I'm sure we could both learn to reciprocate our feelings for each other. However, I still cannot love you, not because I don't want to, but because I can't. I can't stay here, it hurts. I want to be happy, but not here. It sounds selfish, and it probably is, so I will be selfish again and ask that you forgive me."_

"_It's not selfish, you deserve happiness." He leaned forward until his lips were caressing her neck. Her cheeks flushed at the soft contact, his lips were warm against her flesh. "Kagome let me have you." She felt the point of his canines against her soft tissue and immediately pulled away. Fear was evident in her eyes as she turned away._

"_I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru..." She began walking away._

"_Goodbye, Miko..."_

"_Goodbye, M'lord..."_

_Those had been the last words exchanged between them, she didn't see him again before she went home, but it was okay, she was happy, knowing that he would forget her, as easily as she...would hopefully forget him and his brother...though, the more she thought about it...the more unlikely it was that she would forget..._

**-x-x-x-**

_**(End Flashback)**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome watched as the cart pulled forward to a large building that was magnificent in architecture.

She also felt Zazie's eyes on her, still probably thinking about what her son had said about Sesshoumaru wanting to Mate with her, bite her. She wasn't sure why he'd be thinking about that, but then, she could be wrong and he might be thinking how strange she looked or how odd she was.

"We are here, again, Kagome." Connor said politely. She smiled and jumped down from the cart with Kilala, and Wasiolka next to her. Shippou was on her shoulders while she held his hands in hers so he didn't fall. She had been surprised to find his hair was down in auburn orange waves, but he was still holding his blue ribbon, no doubt waiting for his hair to dry.

This felt like she was on death row...only...less ominous to her life.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with. I have to turn in my report."

"Ah," Connor led them in, though she wasn't aware why they were following him, she didn't question it. Most likely, Zazie was just waiting so he could travel onward with his friend.

"Oh, where are Lag and Niche...and her dinner?"

"Oh, they left a day after you did; they were sent on a deliver to Yodaka's eastern distract, Quart's Mining Town."

"Hmn? Quart's Mining Town...lucky, I heard that that town had really rare black and blue quarts that decorated the town."

"Heh, he always has all the luck in deliveries."

"That's an understatement. I think its favoritism. I hate fragile deliveries."

"Was that what you had?"

"Yeah," Zazie glared at the door they stopped in front of. Kagome had been listening while walking, looking at her new surroundings in awe with Shippou mimicking her. Kilala kept herself in Zazie's arms since she apparently didn't want to walk. Wasiolka and Gus were walking between her and Zazie, with Connor on the other side of Zazie. "I was supposed to deliver this porcelain carousel to a six year old girl who decided that she didn't like horses and wanted something else. She actually tried to get me to take it back to her grandmother and asked if I'd tell her to get her something else."

"That's harsh."

"That's horrible!"

The two turned to Kagome who looked sad at the thought.

"Yeah, well...she's a kid, what do you expect. All kids are like that."

She glared. "No, not all children are like that."

"If you say so, I'll believe it when I see it. The little girl's grandmother made it herself. She owns a porcelain shop here in Yuusari that is always sending out deliveries...and for some reason or another; she keeps pinking me to deliver them. I hate those runs."

"Why is that?"

"Zazie likes to kill Gaichuu."

"Gaichuu...oh; those bugs!"

Zazie nodded and she ignored the odd looks that a few people, including Connor, were giving her.

"Yeah, my specialty, and preferred pastime is killing Gaichuu."

"Why?"

"..." He opened the door without knocking and walked in. Kagome took this as the end of the conversation, so she decided against pushing him on the subject.

"Kagome, this is the Director of the Bee Hive. Largo Lloyd."

"Ah, Zazie. I heard from Signal and Signales about the young Kagome...Higurashi?" He asked, making sure that he'd said it correctly.

"That is correct, sir." She bowed politely and they stared at her oddly.

"I'm not of royalty, but if you feel the need to treat me like such," He put a finger beneath her chin after she straightened and brought her a little closer.

"Ah! I wasn't treating you like that!" She pushed away. "In my culture, it is with respect, that we bow in introduction or greetings and goodbyes. Please do not misunderstand my actions as anything but what they are." Her right hand moved to her left arm where she subconsciously back up so that she wasn't hiding from him, but he would have to go around Wasiolka to get to her.

"I see, forgive me. Oh, you should understand something. You are currently breaking a law."

"...what law?"

"You passed Bifrost without a pass."

She frowned, "I understand, but please. I think that I should give an explanation as to why I desperately needed to meet someone with a higher say in authority."

"At last, someone who appreciates me."

Zazie scoffed and Connor hid a chuckle with a cough.

"Kagome, don't buy into any of the crap he says." Zazie told her.

"...then, at least let me tell you my story; I can only hope that you can help me."

Once more, the Director was touching her, this time he took her hands in his. "Please, share your story with us."

"R-right...Mr. Director, please let go of me."

He responded by letting her go, a small laugh escaping the confines of his lips.

"I will start at the beginning."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

**-x-x-x-**

A little over an hour had passed and the two Dingo's, along with Kilala and Shippou, had already laid down together in a corner, curled up and keeping each other warm. Or more accurately; Wasiolka was keeping Shippou warm. Zazie, Connor and I still stood in front of the Director who was staring with amazement and wonder at me.

"That's pretty much it, sir." I finished my story, with me being _found_ by Zazie and following him back to the bridge Bifrost and Yuusari.

"I see, so you are a time traveler, as well as the lady Midoriko's reincarnation."

"I have been wondering, how do yo know of Lady Midoriko?"

"I should tell you this first. The year is 3012."

"...3012...and no flying cars?! Definitely a different dimension."

"Not quite. It is the same, however, the races were wiped from existence and we were recreated by soul of one Midoriko...or something like that. Let me see if I can tell you what it all pretty much comes down to. Around five hundred years ago, the world fell into a bad state of verve...humans had lost the will to continue, and as such the world around them began to die. It was said that the few who hadn't given into the _darkness_ that had veiled the earth, had been the only ones to survive what happened next. The world was enveloped in a pink glow, the earth had undergone every type of natural disaster, until nothing but AmberGround was left. It was the few survivors who created this world. The glow that had surrounded our world, had taken on the form of a beautiful woman whom they claimed our savior and protector. She was the lady Midoriko."

'_Yeah...I had kind of figured that.'_

"She had told the survivors of the bugs who had been effected by the change, and those that had been carefully preserved in ambers around the world. Spirit Amber...Spirit Insects...Gaichuu...She also gave them hints on how to destroy the Gaichuu...but the rest had been left to them. She had created a new world, mostly surrounded by water, and only populated with those with the potential to live."

"I see..." I didn't really, but the concept made since. I just was a little fuzzy as to why she was there cleaning the world of the _undeserving_. Oh well, she wasn't here, so I couldn't exactly ask her.

"Now, Kagome...you obviously were sent here for a reason..."

"...Yeah..." I swore that today was just the worst day for me when it came to blushing! My cheeks were once more flushed, "Midoriko sent me here to...well...it pretty much comes down to being happy. She sent me here to find happiness."

"Hn, good luck with that," Zazie said with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sure that will take some time, you will need a job no doubt...why don't you try out for Letter Bee? Take the test...the exam...get the job."

"Heh, he makes it sound so easy." Zazie muttered with a sigh.

"No, it won't be ease. So you can take a few weeks off and help her study for the test."

"WHAT!? How am I going to keep up with my rent if I'm not working?!"

"You can stay at the Bee Hive for the time being, until she takes the test, and then you will be paid as a tutor."

"Great, from bug exterminator, to deliverer, to tutor."

"Hey, you're broadening your horizon, that's a good thing." I smiled.

He huffed but agreed none the less with the Director's terms.

"Wonderful, than, you two will have rooms next to one another, so that you don't have to walk too far to get to the other. As for your son, I think it would be best if we let Sylvette look after him until you are done."

"...I'm sorry, repeat that." My voice had picked up a deadly tenor, one that made Zazie and Connor side step away from me and the Director smile nervously.

"You needn't worry, I will let you meet her before you decide. But this is so he isn't stuck in a room everyday all day, waiting for his mom to finish studying. He'll get restless after so long, and wandering the Bee Hive isn't a good idea."

I thought it over and sighed, "I will meet with this...Sylvette first...and then I'll talk it over with Shippou."

"That is fine."

"..." I decided against saying anything more.

"Alright, why don't you and Zazie go ahead and get two rooms. It's close to night time anyways."

"I will be retrieving my cat's tomorrow morning." Zazie told him.

"Yes, I figured, though I wish you would _ask_...that would be asking too much."

He crossed his arms, still glaring at the Director for volunteering him as a teacher.

The Director smiled and stood. He ruffled both boys hair before patting me on the head...than hugging me..._'This...is awkward!'_

"You will definitely find happiness; you will prevail!"

"Right...prevail..." I tried prying his arms from my form, but he didn't want to let go. "Mr. Director, PLEASE LET GO!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you are all following. I really love this series. I hope you check it out, it's really great. Please Read and Review. I promised someone that I would get 'Dimming Light' posted...so I have some more work ahead of me before I can fall into the blissful throws of slumber.**

_**NEXT UP!**_

**Dimming Light**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the younger and only sister of Reiji Namikawa. After finding out that her brother had died of a mysterious heart attack, despite him being extremely healthy and in his prime, she decides to investigate on her own. The strange list of heart attacks forces her to believe that Kira was behind the death and so she goes in search of L...but all her sleuthing skills lead her to an Orphanage in England...how will her ambition to over throw 'justice' end?**

**Anime: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Pairing: Mello/Kagome/Matt**

**Genre: Romance/Criminal/Mystery**

**Rated: M**


End file.
